The present disclosure relates to correction in messaging applications, and more specifically, to correction of incoming messages by a messaging application.
Electronic communications environments have become widely used. In particular, instantaneous electronic communication has become prevalent in today society. Some examples of instantaneous electronic communication methods are instant messaging and short messaging service (SMS), commonly referred to as texting. These messaging environments are used in traditional computing devices and are also commonly used on mobile devices, which typically include smaller keyboards that are prone to typographical errors.
A variety of different technologies have been developed to attempt to automatically correct typing errors that are made using the small keyboards of mobile devices. In general, auto-correction technologies use a combination of algorithms and natural patterns, such as using parts of speech tagging and named entity recognition for spelling correction, statistical language models for contextual lookup, and combining timing and geometry for typing correction. These auto correction technologies are typically utilized on the device used by the sender of a message.
In mobile phone messaging in particular, messages are often typed and sent without being reviewed by the sender. Accordingly, incorrect words (either typed wrong or auto-corrected incorrectly) are regularly sent to the receiver. These kinds of errors are often repeated over and over again, because these types of typing errors are highly correlated with the sender's typing style.
Currently, no correction technology has been sufficiently able to fix all of the errors that are created by the users.